He is a She?
by OtterPotter
Summary: What are Shang’s feelings as he spares Mulan’s life? What did they decide and how did it guide them to make up the story we know so well today? And after that? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok, this is a very short fluffy segment about Shang's feelings as he spares Mulan's life. Once again, short, fluffy, thought of it while I was watching Mulan last night and wondered when Shang really started to fall in love with Mulan. Spelling/ grammar errors are likely to occur. Enjoy!**

Shang was confused. Here was Ping the brave, but very strange, solider. But he was not Ping. In fact, he was not _he_. _He_ was _she_. Shang had just given him his trust, only to have it be betrayed.

So many words and thoughts swirled and tumbled around his head.

Traitor, conspirator, liar, fraud, fake, pretender, imposter.

When she said she was doing it to save her father his thoughts said brave, caring, risk-taker, strong, bold, compassionate, and-most surprising to him- beautiful. His admiration towards "Ping's" bravery was twisted and magnified, turning into a suddenly very different feeling towards Mulan. Shang was bothered by this; he was not used to, nor did he like, this sort of complication in this situation. What ever he may or may not be feeling, unfortunately or fortunately, the bad outweighed the good, leaving him with a big decision and a surprising amount of pain.

So many words, so many feelings.

Liar, brave, traitor, caring, fraud, beautiful.

Beautiful.

The words repeated in his head. Shang watched Mulan's face as he neared her, sword in hand. Her head bowed, eyes closed, she seemed to except the fate she thought she had coming. Shock on her features when the sword landed a few feet in front of her, leaving her unharmed. Until he saw her again, her name was embedded in his brain, her actions haunting his thoughts.

Her actions made sense, his feelings did not.

**Review, review, review!**

**-OtterPotter**


	2. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**Ok I know I said this was going to be short and fluffy, but now it is going to be longish and still fluffy. I realized I could do much more with it and instead of making a whole new story I decided to continue on this one. The first chapter is more of a general summary of what has happened. This chapter starts with Shang just after he leaves Mulan in camp. Btw he is still preoccupied with Mulan's betrayal (because I love fluff).**

**Oh, and just in case you were confused, I don't own Mulan or any other characters-especially Shang. Darn. **

**On to the story-**

**Shang's POV**

**Chapter 1 (ish) - What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

What was I thinking? How could I have mistaken Mulan for a man? Her feminine features were so obviously clear now. It was like a riddle that you hit yourself on the head when you hear the answer because it is so obvious. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's why "Ping" had done badly in the beginning. That's why "Ping" seemed different from the rest of the soldiers. That's why "Ping" acted so ridiculous.

I wanted so badly just to forget the woman I had left in the snow with little food and protection. But, as hard as I tried, she was constantly on my mind. Two sides of me were constantly at war on the subject of Fa Mulan.

She broke the law. She knew the law. A woman could not be a soldier. She should have known what the consequences would be. I shouldn't have spared her.

Something inside me cringed at the thought. Killing innocent people? She wasn't exactly innocent, but something told me she meant no harm- probably the same something that cringed. Her reasons made perfect sense to me. She was trying to save her father. My father had never exactly been the best at showing his feelings, and I would do almost anything to save him.

I tried to convince myself that I had only saved her because I was that type of person. I didn't want someone to die who didn't really deserve it. Besides, I had a debt to repay.

But was it more? Feelings and emotions are so confusing. Sure, I was friends with Ping, I trusted him, even though he was sort of strange. I admired his bravery. But even more did I admire _her_ bravery. But it was more then admiration, it was a feeling I couldn't place. It was a feeling I didn't need. I wondered if she was feeling as confused about me as I was about her. Probably not. I could kick myself for being so cold, for not telling her how much I honored her bravery. Did I? He…she lied to me. My trust is worth nothing.

There was a saying- what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. This experience definitely did not kill me, but I don't feel stronger. I feel hurt, weak, pathetic. So much for that.

**Ok, ok, I know, short, and I'm pretty much repeating myself. And if you really didn't get the point of this chapter- Shang is very confused. And thinking constantly about Mulan. Giggles! That would explain how he remembers her name after she says it only once. Either that or he has a really good memory. Anyways stick with me, review, and the next chapter will be better I promise. To see the updating schedule or if you're just wondering why it seems like I've crawled into a cave never to come out and write fanfiction again, just check my profile.**

**Review pretty please and I won't unleash the fire ants.**

**Just kidding.**

**Or am I???**

**-OtterPotter **


End file.
